Many More to Come
by LovingWestwood
Summary: Jim and Sebastian first meet when they are children, however despite their young age their innocent friendship quickly takes a turn for the worst. - A silly little story written purely out of boredom. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jim fiddled with a packet of sugar, swinging his legs beneath the table and staring out the window. He was wearing the itchy cardigan Grandma had knitted for him as a Christmas present and felt uncomfortably warm sat in the café wrapped up so snugly. He reached up and pulled his milkshake closer, catching the straw in his mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully.

Mummy burst into giggles, her melodic laughter filling the air and mixing with the scent of coffee and freshly baked biscuits. He liked it when Mummy laughed; her eyes would go all crinkly and she would raise a hand to her chest to touch the little dip where her collar bones met. Lately Mummy had been miserable and stopped laughing, because Father spent so much time at work. But after she'd been reunited with her most best friend ever she started being less sad and more happy.

He looked across the table at her friend. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Mummy. She had fair hair, whereas Mummy had dark hair, and she always wore pretty dresses, and smelt of cigarette smoke and expensive perfume. Her name was Charlotte, but Mummy called her Charlie. He called her Mrs Charlotte and she would always correct him and say "you can call me Charlie, sweetie" but he would still call her Mrs Charlotte. Mummy had said that technically it was incorrect because Mrs Charlotte had "devorst" Sebastian's dad, meaning she wasn't really Mrs anything anymore.

Mrs Charlotte had moved to Ireland last summer with her son Sebastian. She had actually lived here when she was younger, and she and Mummy had been the most best friends ever, but then she met Sebastian's dad and moved to England to be with him. But now that she had devorst him she had moved back, and every Sunday Mummy and Mrs Charlotte would meet up for coffee at this café, and Jim had to come too because Father was at work and he wasn't allowed to stay home alone because he wasn't old enough. But it was okay since Sebastian would always be here and then he didn't have to suffer alone.

Sebastian was nice. He was taller than Jim, older too, and he had blond hair and everybody liked him. Nobody liked Jim very much. He didn't have many friends at school, but now that Sebastian was at the same school as him at least he had someone to sit next to during lunch. They never really talked very much though; Jim didn't even know his favourite colour, but it didn't really matter. Sebastian was still one of the least annoying people he knew.

He didn't even mind that occasionally Mrs Charlotte and Sebastian would come round for dinner. And it was even rather fun that time when Mrs Charlotte had to go on a work trip and Sebastian came round for the night. And he really enjoyed the time they all went to the beach together during summer. So it was all right.


	2. Chapter 2

That winter, because Jim and Sebastian were both born in January, they had a joint birthday party. Jim didn't like birthday parties at all, but each year Mummy would organise one and everybody from his class would come and they'd all be kind to him for one day and give him presents that he never liked. This year would be different though. Everybody from school would come as they did every year, and colourfully wrapped presents would be piled into his arms as usual, and all his classmates would smile, and everything would be "hunky-dory" as Father would have put it if he were he coming. But the difference was that this year Sebastian was there to make the whole day even worse.

Jim loathed the idea that he had to share the day with him. Sebastian would only soak up all the attention as the adults would coo over his darling face, and the girls would blush and giggle as he walked past, and the boys would playfully shoved him and joke around with him; leaving Jim completely and utterly neglected at his own birthday party. Jim decided that he just wouldn't have it. As the guests began to arrive and fawn over the blond he grew more and more sour. And whilst the other's played Duck Duck Goose and Musical Chairs he went to sit on the staircase by himself. He didn't like those games at all, not one bit. In fact, he decided he hated those games. Mummy had tried to encourage him to take part in all the fun and join in, but eventually she let him be and he sulked off to mope, knowing he wouldn't be missed.

However, there was one person who acknowledged Jim's absence and excused himself from a very exciting game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey to search for his missing friend. Sure enough, Sebastian found him without too much trouble and plonked himself down on the stairs just a few steps below Jim. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing" Jim replied, fiddling with his tie and refusing to look at Sebastian.

The blond watched Jim for a moment. It was a real shame that he wasn't having fun. Birthday parties were supposed to be lots and lots of fun, especially for The Birthday Boy. Sebastian found Jim was easy to like; he always made things interesting, he didn't cry when he fell over and grazed his knees, and he always shared his lunch with Sebastian at school when his mum had made him something gross.

Speaking of gross "There was a dead bird outside," he said "I saw it on the way here. Wanna go check it out?" Glad to see Jim raise his head, his eyes full of curiosity, Sebastian took him by the hand and the two of them snuck out the backdoor unnoticed.

The pathetic looking magpie was sprawled across the pavement at the other end of the street, its wings tragically spread out at awkward angles. The boys crouched down and watched in awe as the bird twitched into life, using the last of its energy to say hello and entertain them.

"It's not dead." Jim murmured, fascinated by the creature writhing on the concrete before him.

"I looked dead." Sebastian replied picking up a twig and poking the animal, nudging the magpie which let out a funny squawk, comically jiggling one wing as though it were waving at them.

Jim couldn't tear his eyes from the bird, its little lungs heaving as it went still, its beady eyes open and staring at them. "What should we do?" Sebastian asked, giving it another jab for good measure, setting it off into another fit of twitching and jittering.

"I guess we should kill it, it's almost dead anyways." Jim mused, thinking out loud. The words tasted strange.

Sebastian gave him a questioning look and Jim shrugged in response. Sebastian jabbed the bird again, using more force this time and twisting the stick into the ruffled feathers, causing the wretched creature to let out a strangled gargle as it feebly struggled beneath the pressure.

"Just do it properly." Jim commanded, and Sebastian gave the magpie a good smack, "Yeah, like that." He hit the bird repeatedly, bashing its head in, each blow resulting in a dull satisfying thwack. The bird soon went quiet, it's little body as limp as a teddy bear as blood oozed out on the ground. Sebastian stood up and regarded his work, pride welling in his chest. Jim looked at the animal, now reduced to a mangled heap of flesh and feathers, a cheeky smile spreading across his face. Sebastian caught sight of Jim's expression, it was the first time today that Jim wasn't scowling and sulking, and he couldn't help but grin himself.

They knelt by the pavement and dug a small hole at the foot of the hedge with their bare hands, using the stick to shove the bird into the shallow grave before covering it up. The boys, pleased with a job well done, returned to their party, letting their mothers wonder about their muddied hands whilst newly arrived guests wished them both a happy birthday.

Their first body buried and many more to come.

* * *

**AN:** I was originally planning on leaving this as a two-chapter piece but now I'm really tempted to add more to it. For now I'll label it as completed because there are other things I want to work on but I might come back to this at some point.


End file.
